


Home is with you

by theshrubbery



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshrubbery/pseuds/theshrubbery
Summary: Simon Snow had shared a room with Baz for years, but never like this, he thought as he kissed Baz’s temple and hugged him close to his chest as they laughed. No, never like this.





	Home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious snowbaz feels, like for realsies, like I rarely write fluffy stuff but this is just- ah- I can't help it I just love them so much. I literally cannot wait for wayward son I am going to scream send help

It was weird, Simon thought, that he’d shared a room with Baz for eight years and yet never felt the way he did now. The way he felt with Baz still asleep beside him in his flat he shared with Penny, his clothes neatly folded on a chair in a way that was so meticulously like him, knowing how his coat was hanging in the hallway and his toothbrush was sat right next to Simon’s in the bathroom.

It was weird, Simon thought, that it had taken him so long to realise how utterly in love he was with Baz. Simon looked down at Baz then, really looked at him. Took in the way he lay splayed out on his back, a toned arm thrown over his head, on top of the halo of thick black hair haloed around his pale face, how his lips were slightly parted and his breath was heavy and even with sleep.

Simon licked his lips unconsciously, he rolled onto his side and began to stretch a hand towards Baz, unsure at first, tentative, but then with a confidence so sudden he was almost sure it’d been spelled into him. Simon’s hand ghosted across Baz’s chest, shuddering at the sensation of the solidity of his broad chest beneath his hand, and then continued further. Up his soft neck, across his strong jaw line, tracing the shape of Baz’s nose and around the sockets of his eyes, brushing a stray hair gently from Baz’s face.

Baz shifted, then, mumbled something deep and incoherent with sleep, stretching both arms up over his head and stretching, arching his back in a way that had Simon’s mouth watering. Simon swallowed, blinked, and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows and looking down at Baz as his eyes blinked open, his face scrunching adorably in a very un-Baz-like way as he roused.

“Morning,” Simon whispered, unable to help himself as he reached over to push more of Baz’s hair from his face. Baz laughed, but it came out as more of a husky breath. Simon’s skin prickled.

“What are you creeping on me for?” Baz asked, cupping Simon’s hand on his jaw with his own and leaning into the touch without breaking eye contact.

“I’m not creeping,” Simon protested. He leaned slowly down, further into Baz’s space. “You’re the vampire here, not me.” Baz raised an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You don’t make sense.”

“Very smart, Snow.” Baz smiled and Simon’s chest squeezed as he closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. Baz hummed as he kissed him back, his lips moving against Simon’s with an intensity that had Simon’s head reeling. Baz’s hands moved up to cradle Simon’s face, one holding his jaw as Simon held Baz’s, the other snaking round to cup his neck and the feeling had Simon crawling forwards without breaking the kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen it as he threw a leg over Baz, pushing their hips together in sharp pleasure. Baz sighed into Simon’s mouth and Simon ran a hand through Baz’s hair, pulling him closer, licking into his mouth as they got more heated.

One of Baz’s hands fell from Simon’s face, trailing down his back until it was grabbing tightly at his thigh, pulling him forwards, setting a pace, and Simon was on cloud nine as Baz suddenly flipped them over, breaking the kiss and looking down at him with slick lips and molten eyes and his hair falling into his face. Simon reached up to tuck it behind his ears, was almost there, so tantalisingly close, when the door opened and—right. They weren’t alone.

“Simon, Basil, _please_,” Penny sighed. Simon looked up as Baz rolled over off of Simon and sat next to him in the bed, on top of the covers, in all his rumpled-pyjama, post-make-out glory, and saw Penelope standing, arms crossed, a bemused look on her face. “It is far too early for this.”

“Uh,” Simon said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He glanced over at Baz, who only shrugged. “Sorry?” Penny rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t realise Baz sleeping over would entail been woken up by… _noises_every morning,” she huffed, though Simon could tell she wasn’t seriously annoyed. Penny had sighed then, for at least the thirtieth time, and left the room with reassurances that it was time to get up anyways, that she had things to be doing, and so she left Simon and Baz alone once again who, once the door closed, couldn’t help but laugh.

Simon Snow had shared a room with Baz for years, but never like this, he thought as he kissed Baz’s temple and hugged him close to his chest as they laughed. No, never like this.


End file.
